


Nightly Conversations

by DreamFandomTrash



Series: OTP Stuff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comforting Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Episode AU: s15e18 Despair, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: Dean has the nightmare again, and wakes up with a start. He is alone, and calls Castiel to help him. Or maybe just because he's scared that what he dreamt of is more real than he thinks. While the angel may not understand social cues or human habits, he does understand Dean. Or at least he thinks he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: OTP Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Nightly Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is me trying to pass of that bullshit ending as a nightmare (the confession part wasn't I mean Cas dying) that Dean has. I was queerbated for the entire runtime of this show, I deserve a better ending than that. Hope you enjoy!

_"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel pushed Dean to the side just as the door flung open, revealing Billie. The two men shared one last look before Castiel was consumed by The Empty, taking Billie with him._

Dean shot up in bed with a start, panic set in his chest as his eyes darted over to the empty spot next to him. As he just sat there in bed, tears trickled down his face and fell to their end in his palms. Dean reached up and touched the wet trails on his cheeks. He hadn't realized he had been crying. How long, he wondered, had that been going on for. Before he could gather himself enough to figure that out, his shaking hands were already closing around his phone. He scrolled through the admittedly short list of contacts and found the name his eyes longed to see. _Cas._ Seeing it was enough to bring fresh tears into his eyes. Dean hesitated to even dial the number, but it was the only thing that would put him at peace and maybe let him get his usual monthly four hours of sleep. He dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear, begging silently that the angel would pick up.

Luckily for him, Cas picked up after the second ring. "Dean?" That gravelly voice sounded like absolute music to the elder Winchester's ears, and he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Hey, Cas." He tried to sound less shitty than he felt, but it started to slip through towards the end. "Do you uh...do you have a minute? I just...I can't be alone right now." Castiel somehow understood, appearing beside Dean with a flutter of his wings and sitting down beside him. " What is it, Dean? Were you attacked...?" There was a clear worry in his voice, something akin to a protective instinct taking over the angel. The elder Winchester looked down at his hands, trying to hide his tears. "I just had to make sure you were still alive...." He glanced over at Castiel. "Some black slime ate you, I...dreamt about it..." Castiel blinked. "You called me...because you had a bad dream...?" He hesitantly put an arm around Dean, using the other to complete the sideways hug. From what he understood, a hug was a human gesture of comfort. Dean stiffened at first, but eventually leaned his head on top of Cas'. He was surprised by how safe he felt. He would normally never be this vulnerable around another person, he preferred to keep up the appearace of being a badass without these subjectively unneeded emotions, but he didn't feel vulnerable with Cas. He felt like nothing could hurt him and, when you spend your entire life being hunted down by every form of supernatural creature, that meant a lot. So, Dean swallowed whatever internalized bullshit he was dealing with and moved closer to the angel. He nestled that chin among Cas' brunette hair, glancing down at the angel. "Stay tonight, Cas." Castiel moved so he could look Dean in the eye. "But what if-"

Dean stopped him with a move even God himself couldn't have forseen. He hastily connected their lips, eyes shutting. Kissing was an expression so human, so raw it had to mean something. The Winchester wouldn't admit that it meant something, but maybe it did deep down. Castiel didn't know what to do at first, but he soon figured it out and followed Dean's lead. It only lasted a minute, but it felt like it lasted for hours. Dean was the one to break their lips, not moving very far away. He glanced at the motel's cheap electric alarm clock, realizing just how late it really was, before taking Castiel by his tie and pulling him down into the bed with him. "Get the light, would ya?" He snuggled up to Castiel's chest, far beyond the point of disbelief in his actions. Cas was here, alive, and Dean didn't ever want to experience the alternative. He saw the light fade out and felt those comforting arms embrace him again and he never wanted to not have that. Internalized whatever be damned, he wanted to have this every time he needed it and even when he didn't. It didn't take long for him to start drifting back to sleep. He invited Cas to join him, but the angel gently declined. He excused it as wanting to stay alert for any kind of creature that meant either of them harm. Dean let it go, pressing closer to him and letting himself fall asleep. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean and listened to his calm breathing.

Everything was at peace. For once there were no demons to fight, no heaven or hell, no apocalypse to stop, nothing. They were kept warm there with perhaps the most human emotion of all. _Love._


End file.
